Una idea estupida
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Un cuento, a veces puede ser una pesadilla y más en la familia Noé. Tyki lo sabía y esta vez, sería difícil junto a sus hermanos jugar con los exorcistas en un cuento de hadas…planeado por el conde, Wisely y Road. Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Fairy Tale" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot: Una idea Estúpida…**

* * *

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Tyki Mikk, Clan Noé y Allen Walker.

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino; Alicia en el país de las maravillas

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Un cuento, a veces puede ser una pesadilla y más en la familia Noé. Tyki lo sabía y esta vez, sería difícil junto a sus hermanos jugar con los exorcistas en un cuento de hadas…planeado por el conde, Wisely y Road.**

 **Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Fairy Tale" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 707 aproximadamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

"Alicia en el país de las maravillas" pensó Tyki leyendo la portada del libro en sus manos.

Miro al conde que se mecía en su mecedora, realmente era extraño saber que el enemigo de la humanidad en una confortable habitación del arca mientras miraba a la chica adorable de pelo rebelde que meneaba sus pies arriba y abajo.

Estaba sobre la alfombra cerca del fuego, sujetando su rostro tranquilo mirando con sus ojos azules el fuego como si imaginara algo.

– ¿Tyki~pon? –comento la voz cantarina del Conde del milenio, alrededor estaban sentado algunos del clan entre ellos Wisely quien sonreía y saludaba efusivamente. Realmente leía la mente y odiaba cuando el conde lo llamaba así.

–Si…Aquí está un cuento–había escogido un cuento, sabía que esas noches no ocurrían mucho y más al aparecer Apócrifos.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba al conde y le dejaba el cuento en las manos, para tomar asiento en el otro sofá mirando al par de "Niños" que estaban en el suelo esperando escuchar el cuento.

Realmente a él no le importaba y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera había ido a la escuela. El traje negro de conde, era un poco molesto y más en ese momento cuando veía a un par de niños en bata de dormir, junto al conde quien su eterna sonrisa realmente escondía un profundo dolor.

Era realmente divertido, escuchar las opiniones de tres de los más extraños del clan acerca de extrañas aventuras. "¿Acaso no eran todos así?" pensó mientras encendía un cigarrillo y veía la bata violeta que envolvía al enemigo de la humanidad.

–Bien, mis ~pequeños les narrare una historia…–comento el conde con voz cantarina mientras movía las hojas del libro empastado–Erase una~vez…

Era medianoche, cuando sonó el reloj dando por terminada la sesión de lectura. Sabía que vendrían días más difíciles, y peinando su oscuro cabello hacia atrás soltando una bocanada de humo.

–Tengo una idea, Mile~nario–comento Road levantándose, Wisely la miro sonriente y miro con ojos brillantes al conde mientras su piel gris era realmente exótica mirándole.

"No es algo bueno" pensó Tyki mientras se levantaba para despedirse y la sonrisa siniestra del conde le detuvo.

–Tyki~pon, ayudaremos a Road en su idea–comento el conde meciéndose más rápido y mirando como Lero el paraguas volaba sobre él con una sonrisa y su usual Le~ro al hablar.

–Bueno, pues, pensando en "Eso"–señalo el libro en las manos del conde y sonrío–Sería divertido jugar con los exorcistas y además Fiddler podría hacer algo con otro de ellos ¿No?...además, Tyki no conoce de lo que se habla en el cuento y pues…

–No es necesario, además…–El conde palmeo sonriente y muy animado. "¡Oh, no!" pensó al ver que algo no estaba bien.

–Eso es una idea realmente buena, Road~chan–comento el Conde mientras Wisely sonreía.

Tyki hizo una mueca, sabía que los juegos de Road nunca terminaban bien. "Es una idea estúpida…realmente Estúpida" pensó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la frente negando con rigidez.

Entonces, vio como el suelo se oscurecía y sintió como una gota fría caía por su sien levanto la mirada para ver al conde elevarse con su sombrilla lejos del portal de Road.

Se detuvo, con el poder de su Noé y, entonces sintió que algo le quitaba esa ayuda.

–¡Conde! –Grito desesperado Tyki mientras sentía caer y veía al idiota de Wisely sonreír al lado del Conde– ¡Tú! ¡Me las pagaras!

Veía de lejos la mano del idiota y vio como caía una pequeña muñeca con las características de Road.

–Yo estaré contigo, Ty~ki–comento la voz suave de Road y vio como esta desaparecía–Además, no eres el único que estará aquí…tendrás compañía.

"¡Rayos!" exclamo Tyki mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas en una posición pensativa viendo como pasaban a su lado cajas de regalos, iluminado por las miles de velas, juguetes, entre otros objetos.

Vio una puerta, Road tenía muchas por ahí andando y por supuesto no se quedaría por aquí esperando alguna tortura propuesta por los macabros juegos de Road.

Miro de un lado a otro, sabía que Road estaría en algún lado y no podía sentirla. Tendría que atenerse a esperar cualquier cosa tras la puerta blanca.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero os guste, lamento no haber podido votar por no tener internet y aunque la opinión sobre cada capítulo de las historias y si me permiten enviarle a algún moderador con mis opiniones o por lo menos para poder votar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One-Shot: Una idea** **Estúpida…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Tyki Mikk, Clan Noé, Exorcistas, Allen Walker, Lavi.

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino; Alicia en el país de las maravillas© Lewis carroll

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Un cuento, a veces puede ser una pesadilla y más en la familia Noé. Tyki lo sabía y esta vez, sería difícil junto a sus hermanos jugar con los exorcistas en un cuento de hadas…planeado por el conde, Wisely y Road.**

 **Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Fairy Tale" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 1281 aproximadamente.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Estaba cansado al mirar el rio ondulante, estar allí recostado y solo encontrarse con un mísero libro en el suelo junto a un árbol. Aunque no es que no supiera leer, pero, no había ido a la escuela y eso lo ponía aun peor…realmente pensar no era lo suyo, además que el sol tampoco siendo "Real" ayudaba con su intenso calor.

Atravesar la puerta y encontrar un árbol, un libro con una pradera no es que le incomodara pero no era lo suyo. Además, Allen Walker estaba huyendo tanto de la Orden como de ellos y eso era una cacería más interesante.

De pronto miro frente a él, como acechaban un par de orejas de conejo tras unos arbustos. Eso era realmente extraño porque parecía pequeño, bueno podría divertirse con el animal mientras esperaba a que empezara "El macabro juego"

Hasta que vio salir un… ¿Ser humano?

Frunció el ceño, para ver desde el árbol el cabello pelirrojo y el parche. Y, lo peor es que se decía a sí mismo: "¡Ese libro debe ser mío!" al pensar en el chico parche, le pareció gracioso aunque natural sabiendo quien lo hacía.

Miro su reloj de bolsillo y vio que estaba detenido.

"Realmente ya estaba harto" pensó Tyki usando su mechero y encendiendo su cigarrillo. Que le hayan manipulado sus poderes por el simple hecho de usarlo en un cuento era una cuestión, la otra era ver a un tipo con orejas de conejo y para colmo un antiguo exorcista.

– ¡Hey, chico parche! –exclamo acercándose vio la sorpresa en la mirada verde del chico, además vestía como un exorcistas pero parecía más parte del lugar y había algo en el que parecía extraño.

"Bueno estar con Fiddler lo era" pensó el, soltando un suspiro y sonriendo. Sintió el poder emerger de sus manos, por lo menos sus poderes estaban en su sitio y observo como las orejas de conejo se movían.

– ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar? –pregunto, el pelirrojo despeinado que sonrío.

–Oh, Un Noé-sama–se levantó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a Tyki que no le temiera y arqueando una ceja le miro como se inclinaba con su chaleco no era del mismo color de un exorcista sino parecía de gala con su bufanda extrañamente bien envuelta–Solo estoy aquí por el libro para regresar a mi cárcel…

"Oh, si ya le recordaba lo de Sheryl…realmente Bookman Jr. Era desafortunado" pensó mirando al pelirrojo que miraba con adoración el libro, y, luego se volvía a verle.

–Hubiera sabido que yo debía estar del lado correcto…tal vez, solo estaría esperando mi destino–murmuro en voz baja el pelirrojo. Sintió el viento y por un instante vio Lavi al árbol que pertenecía a la mansión Bell.

Entonces, vio como el pelirrojo miraba al horizonte y vio como el miedo brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Luego lo vio correr precipitadamente hacia la pradera, y, soltando un juramento corrió tras él hasta verle desaparecer en un agujero negro cerca de un enorme árbol.

Tyki no se puso a pensar, si el chico parche entro allí. El también haría lo mismo, tiro la colilla de un cigarrillo y entro tras el pelirrojo parecía un túnel al principio vio como el pelirrojo se volvía desenvainando un pequeño martillo de su muslo.

"Inocencia" pensó Tyki mientras sonreía extendiendo su mano con la energía acumulándose en forma de estrella. Vio como los ojos del muchacho se fijaban en él y en sus labios se formaban las palabras:

– ¡Sello de fuego: Gouka Kaijin! golpeando en la pared de tierra para que un torrente de llamas en forma de serpiente controlándola. A Tyki le pareció que era extraño que solo hiciera eso y nada más para que al detener su ataque le viera desaparecer en la esquina.

Tyki ni siquiera se puso a pensar que eso era una trampa cuando le siguió sin tener tiempo a detenerse, para encontrarse cayendo en lo que era un pozo profundo.

– ¡Hi! ¡Tyki-sama! –comento alegre el pelirrojo con un saludo militar, parecían caer lentamente mientras el pelirrojo mientras veían estantes, armarios llenos de mapas y cuadros colgados con fotos de los miembros de la familia Noé.

Vio en la pared como un salón incrustado y allí sentado estaba un hombre pelirrojo fumando, parecía alguien familiar.

Luego vio escenas que preferiría no haber visto, entre esas la derrota con Allen Walker y eso le hizo soltar una mueca. Escucho la risa del pelirrojo quien veía junto a él mientras caían, ya estaba harto de todo eso mientras parecía cruzar sus piernas mirando fulminante al chico.

– ¿Y, Bien? –Pregunto el Noé mirando con molestia al pelirrojo, sabiendo que esto se veía como sino terminara jamás– ¿Cuándo terminara esto?

–Se tarda un poco, pero, no estoy seguro–se encogió de hombros, saco de un bolsillo un reloj extraño que hizo que Tyki frunciera las cejas–Pero, aproximadamente…5 minutos más o menos.

Una vena de ira se pintó en la frente de Tyki, mientras veía al pelirrojo mirar las pinturas de mujeres desnudas. Al parecer el chico era demasiado joven, bueno, la pubertad le había llegado forzadamente.

Pensó en el pelirrojo, estaba encerrado aquí mientras esperaban encontrar al corazón y terminar con todo. El solo era uno más en la historia que estaba escrita, suspiro y dejo de pensar en todo esto para mirar a ambos lados no extrañándole que Road hubiese manipulado las mentes de algunos exponiéndoles en ese enorme agujero.

De pronto ¡Boom!¡Cataplum!

Golpeo unas ramas y hojas secas junto a algunos tallos. Cuando Tyki levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Lavi y la mano extendida del pelirrojo hacia él.

– ¡Dejame, chico parche! –exclamo enojado, vio que señalaba algo arriba y cuando levanto la cabeza se golpeó con una rama gruesa.

–Eso era lo que le quería decir…–comento el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

"Eso era una miserable mentira" pensó Tyki acariciando su cabeza, miro al cielo para encontrarse con una profunda oscuridad y pudo ver como el chico-conejo-parche caminaba hacia el pasadizo con calma.

–Menos mal no he perdido el libro–comento el chico cuando salió del pasadizo para encontrarse con un enorme vestíbulo, amplio y decorado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, entonces vio como una se abría y de ella salía un albino con una gabardina beis: Allen Walker.

Allen podía decir que era un sueño, pero, desde que había decidido conocer al decimocuarto había tenido sueños extraños y este era otro aún más raro. Un pasadizo, un camino entre los pastizales de una noche siniestra donde la luna sonreía con cinismo y de pie cerca de un árbol estaba un hombre apoyado mirando la noche mientras el viento lo acariciaba.

Sabía que era el, único y tranquilo ante todo pero lo sorprendente era como se entristecía su mirada al verle.

Luego la imagen se distorsiono, algo había interferido y termino en un cuarto de paredes claras, una chimenea, una mesa en el medio con una llave junto a una botella marcada: "De Grande a Pequeño"

Frunció el ceño, tomo la botella y se la metió en el bolsillo tomo la llave para girar la cerradura de la extraña puerta ante él.

Iba seguir el camino cuando sintió un extraño mareo para encontrarse en un vestíbulo mirando de un lado a otro se encontró con ¿Lavi? , y, ¿Tyki? Realmente estaba soñando cosas extrañas, sacudió la cabeza y pensó que si era un sueño todo podría ser posible.

– ¡A~llen! –Grito animado Lavi mientras corría hacia él, hizo una mueca extrañado y sintió los brazos del pelirrojo envolverse en su cuello– ¡Estas bien!

"Este era el más extraño de sus sueños…" pensó.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Estaba pensando en todo ello y bueno cualquier locura aquí o allá pues nuestra "Alicia" debe caminar bastante XD y ajam eso de encogerse será pues pronto pero bueno…allí se me da como para unos dos capítulos más o no sé.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One-Shot: Una idea Estúpida…**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Tyki Mikk, Clan Noé, Exorcistas, Allen Walker, Lavi.

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino; Alicia en el país de las maravillas© Lewis Carroll

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Un cuento, a veces puede ser una pesadilla y más en la familia Noé. Tyki lo sabía y esta vez, sería difícil junto a sus hermanos jugar con los exorcistas en un cuento de hadas…planeado por el conde, Wisely y Road.**

 **Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Fairy Tale" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 2512 aproximadamente.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

"¿Realmente era esto verdad?" pensó Allen viendo como Lavi sonreía con un libro en uno de sus brazos, mientras veía como discutía con Tyki sobre que puerta escoger.

Habían visto que estaban rodeados de pasillos, además de las extrañas orejas de conejo en el pelirrojo. También sabía que él estaba encerrado en alguna parte, o, simplemente estaba muerto…realmente no lo sabía, pero, le alegraba por lo menos verle.

Aunque ver a Tyki Mikk no es que fuera reconfortante, y, mucho menos siendo que luchaba antes con el decimocuarto. Debía aceptar que no había intentado siquiera conocerlo y estaba odiándole sin siquiera conocerle.

–Bien, ahora ¿Por dónde vamos? –comento molesto Tyki mirando al pelirrojo que miraba de un lado a otro en el callejón sin salida que se había vuelto el pasillo de puertas.

Sentados ahora en la mesa en medio de la mesa en el final del pasillo, viendo como el conejo buscaba algo con la mirada. Allen frunció el ceño.

–Mientras esperamos a que encuentre lo que busca, el chico parche–comento Tyki y lo miro con seriedad entrelazando sus manos– ¿Y, bien chico?

Allen no supo que decir, aunque sabía de qué hablaba después de todo el y Road lo habían sacado de la Orden.

–Gracias, por lo de la última vez–murmuro Allen desviando la mirada, sabía que vería satisfacción en los ojos dorados del Noé–Además, ahora creo que encontré un camino…

– ¿Sabes que esto es real? –Comento Tyki aspirando el cigarrillo y soltando una bocanada de humo mirando tranquilo a Lavi que movía las orejas sobre su cabeza–Fue creado por Road, y, Wisely…Con apoyo del Conde milenario.

Allen lo miro sorprendido, todo esto fuese real aun lo tenía confuso y después de que le persiguiera el conde. Aun recordaba la extraña mirada y locura del conde aunque ahora estaba convencido que "Nea" estaba dominando su cuerpo en ese momento.

No le extrañaría, que fuese aquel enfermo Noé del turbante y mucho menos que Road lo metiera en esto.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando como Lavi se rascaba la cabeza.

– ¿Qué buscas Lavi? –comento Allen mirando sobre el hombro de Tyki y mirando como el pelirrojo con orejas revolvía todo a su paso.

–Una llave, y, una botella–comento mientras abría una mesa y lanzaba las cosas a un lado.

– ¡Ahhhhh! –grito el chico albino tirando la silla, Tyki miro hacia atrás donde el chico miraba preparado para lo peor con sus manos extendidas lanzando la mesa a un lado.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Exclamo Tyki mirando al chico mientras Lavi levantaba su cabeza de la mesilla en el pasillo.

– ¡Tengo lo que Lavi busca!–exclamo sacando del bolsillo una llave extraña y una botella pequeña con un extraño escrito– ¡Lo encontré en una mesa antes de cruzar la puerta!

Tyki miro al par de niños, y, "¿Qué tipo de compañía era esta?" pensó mirando como ambos se abrazaban. Era realmente ridículo ver a un chico con parche y orejas de conejo con otro albino con un brazo deforme además de que era un Noé-exorcista.

Ahora mirando los tres los elementos sabían que Lavi era el que conocía su uso, aunque parecía dudoso por lo que sabía podría ser veneno o algún loco invento de alguien.

– ¿Y, bien? –Miro Tyki a ambos que tragaron en seco– ¿Por qué no prueban eso?

–Bueno, es que no sé cómo decirlo…Tengo mis dudas de que sea "Eso"–señalo Lavi el objeto con una mueca mientras las orejas se acurrucaban–He tenido experiencias muy horribles al beber de la botella…

Vieron cómo se estremecía y abrazaba con fuerza el libro, ambos fruncieron el ceño.

–Pero… ¿Debemos tomarlo? –pregunto Tyki y miro a Allen quien trago en seco. Miraron a Lavi quien asintió con fuerza aunque se mantuvo cerca de la puerta y mirando la pequeña puerta rodeada de una cortina de seda roja–Bien, tu primero…eres el culpable de todo esto.

– ¡¿Por qué si son ustedes los que me persiguen?! –grito Allen con molestia y fulminando a Tyki luego llevándose un dedo a la sien– ¡Además, fue idea de ustedes los Noé que están un poco salidos!

Tyki y Lavi se miraron, Allen tuvo un mal presentimiento entonces vio cómo se lanzaban hacia él. No podía evitarlo, se sintió impotente y luchando con todas sus fuerzas miro su brazo izquierdo enojado.

"! Activate! ¡Mierda!" apretó los dientes y sintió como reaccionaba, Lavi junto a Tyki se apartaron de encima.

–Ahí viene la peor parte–comento Lavi mirándole con pena, entonces sintió un dolor terrible que le hizo estremecer soltando un grito mientras el pelirrojo se encogía de hombros–La inocencia esta para destruirte y cada vez que la actives aquí duele realmente…

–Bien, chico no te resistas tu destino es inevitable–la sonrisa de Tyki mientras se inclinaba y sentía como le abrían la boca resistiéndose trato de morderlos–No, no, chico simplemente pasara según lo que dice el chico-parche.

–No…–soltó mientras sentía el líquido entrar por la garganta y tosió ahogándose, miro con rabia al par que se reían– ¡Esto no es gracioso!

–Realmente creíste lo que dije, Allen–se echó a reír Lavi mientras mostraba en su mano un libro, y, lo levantaba–Este es el mapa de este lugar con cada detalle y aunque no lo creas es divertido…parece un cuento para niños.

Allen frunció el ceño, tenía un buen sabor parecía que se hubiese comido su delicioso mitarashi dango. Realmente extrañaba a Jerry-san con sus deliciosos manjares.

– ¡Que extraño! –Exclamo llevándose una mano al estómago y sintió un raro mareo mirándoles con horror– ¡¿Qué me han hecho?!

Los dos lo miraron extrañados.

– ¡Ahí! –exclamo retorciéndose en el suelo, arquearon una ceja y le miraron en el suelo.

–Bien, según el libro–ojeo el pelirrojo mientras le veían desde arriba y leía en voz alta–Debes encogerte y pues, depende de cuánto estés presente en este mundo o no…sentirás algunas molestias.

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir? –pregunto Tyki.

–Que si estas realmente aquí, no sentirás dolor sino una sensación de adrenalina sino es el caso…–murmuro Lavi, deslizo su dedo más debajo de la página–Dolor extremo…eso es lo que dice esta advertencia.

Ambos miraron a Allen que cerró los ojos, y, cuando sintió que el dolor bajaba los abrió nuevamente para encontrarse con un par de gigantes observándoles anonadados.

– ¿Qué p-pasa? –comento Allen mirándoles.

– ¡Realmente es increíble! –exclamo Tyki, su voz retumbo en las orejas de Allen y se enfureció–Además hasta el traje le cambio, es genial.

Allen se miró a sí mismo, ya no traía la gabardina que estaba usando ahora tenía…un traje de gala junto a unos guantes y cayó sobre su rostro un sombrero de copa.

– ¡¿Qué rayos…?! –Comento Allen dejando caer el pequeño sombrero, mientras Tyki lo levantaba del cuello y miraba al burlón Noé– ¡Suéltame!

–Realmente es divertido–comento Tyki con malicia–Podría acabar todo aquí y ahora… ¿Sabes?

Allen trago en seco, aquí podría morir aunque… ¿No sería lo mismo que haría el 14to? Pensó mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Tyki Mikk quien lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

–Bien, tomemos la botella y el Biscocho bajo la mesa–comento Lavi envolviendo la llave y colocándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta–Así nos evitaremos molestias más adelante.

Allen no creía eso…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabía que había tenido razón, mientras corrían por el sendero y les perseguían… ¿los generales de la Orden vestidos de animales o eran los animales con rostro de generales? No importaba después de ver la cuchilla terrible de Sokaro Winters y el mono peligroso de Klaud Nine.

"¡Mierda!" pensó sabían que aquella reunión, donde habían irrumpido con los animales miembros de la Orden no fue lo mejor. Realmente el ratón, el Dodo, el pato, Un cangrejo, Una Urraca, el loro, entre otros con la cara de algunos miembros de la orden eran realmente ridículos.

Cuando les vieron, fueron considerados "Enemigos" por el simple hecho de ser extraño y aunque Lavi trato de apaciguarlos nada funciono.

Ahora, mucho después de meterse en la casa de "Lavi" se metieron en más problemas y poco a poco se estaba olvidando de algunas cosas cuando llegaron a un lugar donde alguien fumaba vestido de un traje negro con un Kimono verde con estampados de bambú blanco.

El cabello rojo, y los lentes que ocultaban sus ojos caobas fumando un cigarrillo mientras fijaba su mirada en ellos.´

– ¿Y, Bien Quien eres tú? –pregunto Allen, Tyki frunció el ceño mirando al hombre que usaba una máscara algo en el ambiente los hacia perder el tiempo e incluso algunas cosas simples.

No, es que no conociera al hombre sentado en ese lugar tan relajado sino que no recordaba su nombre. Además, el chico no tenía modales ante aquel hombre y aunque si había tratado a los otros extraños mejor a este le tenían una aversión.

–Debías ser un maleducado, nunca aprendes–comento el hombre dejando salir una bocanada de humo– ¿Realmente crees poder con "él"?

Allen quedo pensativo y le miro a los ojos caoba con una mera burla, mientras peinaba su cabello rojo.

–Si…Apenas sé, señora, lo que soy en este momento…si sé quién era al levantarme en la mañana, pero creo que soy diferente desde entonces…–comento el chico, Tyki arqueo una ceja y en un instante volvió a ver al pelirrojo quien reía con cinismo a lo que él se acerco

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto el hombre y le mostro enojo–. ¡A ver si te aclaras contigo mismo!

–Temo que no podre explicarlo con más claridad–insistió Allen–, Porque para empezar ni siquiera lo entiendo yo mismo, y eso de conocerlo cada vez más aclara muchas cosas en un solo día cuando llegue allí, será bastante desconcertante.

–No tiene ningún resultado–replico el hombre.

Tyki se acercó al pelirrojo quien sonreía.

–Sabes que este lugar rebota los recuerdos–comento Lavi mientras extendía su mano con el libro–Pero, puedes evitarlo con esto.

Toco el libro y todo se volvió más claro, entonces miro al hombre pelirrojo fumando tranquilamente sabiendo que era un General uno a temer: Cross Marian.

–Puedo ver que no está muerto, ¿eh? –Comento Tyki aspirando un cigarrillo mirando a Alumno y maestro en una reunión aleatoria o al menos eso esperaba– Aunque ¿es real verle aquí?

Lavi se encogió de hombros, sonriente mientras les veía discutir inútilmente. Tyki miro como después de una larga discusión el hombre se desperezaba y levantaba bajando con sus pies descalzos ahora con botas por la hierba.

–Si comes un lado y otro de eso, podrás crecer como quieras–comento el hombre soltando una bocanada de humo y luego se volvió– cuidado con la cacatúa de arriba

– ¡Te Oí desgraciado Cross! –Comento una voz molesta de mujer– ¡Te Matare, Oíste! ¡Te Matare!

"Esto es realmente molesto" pensó Tyki tomando del cuello al albino y arrastrar al albino, mientras veía como el pelirrojo reía mientras veía una pequeña hada en su hombro. El chico parecía sonreír mientras la pequeña luz desaparecía y eso le dio mala espina.

En el camino llegaron a una casa, según el pelirrojo allí encontrarían las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

Allí escucharon fuertes estornudos, y, asomándose por la ventana encontraron a una mujer con enormes ojeras el pañuelo estaba rebosando de líquido.

– ¿Miranda-san? –comento Allen mirando a la mujer a quien llamaban la duquesa con su torpe andar dejando caer de sus manos los hierros del hogar, cacharros, platos y comida.

Había un gato cerca de la chimenea, no lo vieron bien por el humo que salía y se volvieron para salir cuando vieron la cola del mismo gato en la rama grande del árbol cercano a ellos.

Se acercaron, para encontrarse con Road con una cola de gato y meneándose con unas orejas de gato en su cabeza, moviendo las garras en sus manos mirando al cielo.

– ¿Road? –comentaron los dos visitantes mientras Lavi temblaba y se inclinaba con respeto.

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa que ensancho al ver a Allen vestido de traje parecía gustarle al ver la fuente de adoración con ellos a los que Tyki hizo una mueca de molestia y miro al chico parche.

–Buenas tardes, Road–comento Tyki mirándole con una sonrisa de confort, ella le miro con cariño– ¿Y, eso que estas aquí?

–Ya lo sabes, ¿No? –comento ella sonriente mientras su vestido blanco, con una campana y picas con sus pantuflas con medias rayadas con su piel gris–Ho~la, A~llen…

–Hola Road–comento Allen tenso, simulando una sonrisa– ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, que camino debo seguir para salir de aquí?

–Eso depende al sitio donde quieras llegar–dijo ella.

–No me importa el sitio…–dijo Allen, Tyki sonrío realmente era tonto–Siempre que llegue a algún lado…

–Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes, ¿No? –dijo ella sonriendo–Además, siempre llegaras a alguna parte…Si caminas lo suficiente.

Tyki vio que esto no tenía fin, puso los ojos en blanco mientras preguntaba de nuevo Allen.

– ¿Quiénes nos esperan por aquí? –pregunto el albino.

–Hacia allá–señalo Road a la derecha–Vive un hombre con un enorme sombrero. Y hacia allá–Señalo a la izquierda–Vive un conejo con síndrome de Genio. Visitalos a ambos…realmente son divertidos, ¿No crees Tyki?

Tyki frunció el ceño, pensando en quien podrían ser…Entonces, entendió a quien se refería y sonrío. Realmente Allen Walker visitaría a alguien bastante alegre de verle ¡Y, alcanzaría para matar al idiota de Wisely!

–¿Irán a la fiesta del Té del sombrerero? –pregunto ella.

–Tal vez, iremos Road-sama–comento Lavi sonriendo.

–Allí nos volveremos a ver–aseguro ella, mientras se dejaba caer besaba a Allen y le susurraba algo al oído– _Te Esperare allí, en la mansión…_

Allen palideció recibió un beso en la mejilla y ella desapareció mirándoles con una sonrisa. A Tyki no le sorprendió nada, realmente era como siempre la veía además ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas "Raras" aun miraba a Allen cuando volvió a aparecer otra vez provocando que el albino cayera en su trasero.

–A propósito, ¿Tienes los elementos de la mesa? –Pregunto ella a Tyki–Se me había olvidado…

–Sí, los tiene el chico-parche–señalo al pelirrojo a lo que ella sonrío y Lavi se sonrojo–Bueno te veremos luego…

Volvió a desaparecer y Tyki pensó en que la cena sería interesante sabiendo quien los esperaba. Camino un poco más y pensando en cómo matar a Wisely mientras Lavi hablaba con Allen, cuando…

– ¡Dios! ¡Road! –Exclamo Tyki saltando atrás de susto, aunque el sabía porque habría hecho eso– ¡Y a ver si dejas de andar apareciendo y desapareciendo!

– ¡Oh, sí! –Exclamo ella mirando a Allen con una sonrisa siniestra y abrazando a Lavi le miro–El Sombrerero tiene a la reina de Corazones, aquí creo que se la conoces…Lenalee.

Allen se llenó de ira y acercándose a Road que comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco con una sonrisa triste gesticulando con sus labios y hablando en su mente:

"– _Ese es el fin de todos los humanos que andan con nosotros_ " escucho en su mente mientras solo vio una lagrima desparecer con la mejilla de ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Estaba**


	4. Chapter 4

**One-Shot: Una idea Estúpida…**

* * *

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Tyki Mikk, Clan Noé, Exorcistas, Allen Walker, Lavi.

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino; Alicia en el país de las maravillas© Lewis Carroll

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Un cuento, a veces puede ser una pesadilla y más en la familia Noé. Tyki lo sabía y esta vez, sería difícil junto a sus hermanos jugar con los exorcistas en un cuento de hadas…planeado por el conde, Wisely y Road.**

 **Este One-Shot participa en el reto: "Fairy Tale" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: 1456 aproximadamente.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

– ¿Estás seguro que es esta? –pregunto Allen mirando la extraña casa deforme con orejas de conejo y frunció el ceño. Había visto cosas extrañas, pero, ¿Una casa con orejas de conejo y con piel blanca?

Era una casa grande, que no se atrevió a acercarse y simplemente Lavi sonrío mientras los guantes en sus antebrazos estaban ocultos bajo la chaqueta.

–Realmente está aquí, ¿No? –Comento Tyki quien empezó a tronar sus dedos, apretando sus puños con una sonrisa llena de malicia–Ahora si podre desquitarme…

– ¡Road! ¡Estas viva! –exclamo una voz de desesperación y Tyki palideció sabía que ese no era Wisely. Realmente, se había escapado dejándole al psicópata de Sheryl se volvió atrás con una expresión de molestia y miro al chico– ¡Maldito Wisely! ¡Desgraciado Decimocuarto!

–Mejor es que nos vayamos, sino…–murmuro, entonces la puerta de la casa se abría bruscamente y Tyki se tensó al sentir la oscura aura del hombre con monóculo con su cabello negro elevándose alrededor de sus hombros– ¡Es tarde! ¡Corran!

Lavi miro con miedo al hombre, y, tomando su pequeño martillo exclamo "¡Shin!" Tyki corrió para agarrar al chico-parche mientras Allen corría por tierra para sentir como lo arrastraban atrás.

Trago en seco, sabiendo que aquel hombre le mataría.

– ¡Tu, el traidor! –Exclamo enojado exponiendo unos enormes colmillos–¡¿Cómo es posible que Road tenga algo contigo ?!

–E-Eso N-no es verdad…–comento titubeante Allen echándose atrás con piernas y brazos.

En un instante, todo despareció y escucharon el grito de frustración del hombre cuando cayeron frente a la enorme casa donde las puertas estaban abiertas como si les esperaran.

Un gran rosal estaba en la entrada del jardín: rosas blancas, que se teñían de rojo apenas, vieron a unos hombres vestidos de rojo parecían científicos, entonces Allen les vio:

Eran Reever, Komui, y Bak pintando las flores con unos sprays de pintura roja. Allen se acercó a ellos, Tyki solo miro al chico que trataba de preguntar que hacían allí y no entendía porque los idiotas hacían eso.

–¡Ten cuidado, Idiota! –grito Bak mirando a Komui fulminante, mientras este le ignoraba–¡No me salpiques así de pintura!

–No es mi culpa–dijo Komui acomodando sus lentes molesto–Reever me ha golpeado en el codo.

Ante lo que Reever le fulmino con los ojos y dijo:

– ¡Muy Bonito, Komui! ¡Hazte responsable de lo que haces!

Se miraron como perros y gatos, entonces se escuchó las campanadas del reloj que anunciaban la hora del té los tres se estremecieron y palidecieron al volverse a ver a Allen Walker.

– ¡Corran! –gritaron los tres y huyeron entre el laberinto de arbustos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Tyki mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo mirando al chico-parche quien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Hora del té–comento el chico, mientras daba pasos anchos y se dirigía al centro del jardín con pasos alegres. Se suponía que allí encontrarían sobre el asunto y pues era el final de este cuento antes de terminar esto–Estamos llegando…

Entonces, vio como un hombre con un enorme sombrero se sentaba con un exquisito traje y bebiendo una taza de té con un monóculo en uno de sus ojos a su lado sentada con los hombros apoyados adelante Road con una sonrisa.

A un lado Wisely, simplemente comiendo una deliciosa torta de nuez y con un traje de gala.

–Bienvenido, Decimocuarto–comento la profunda voz del Conde del milenio que tranquilizo a Tyki. Miro a un lado y otro buscando a Sheryl, u otro de sus hermanos aunque sabía que estarían por alguna parte.

Escucho el grito de molestia de un hombre, en algún lado. Levanto la mano saludándolo y sabía que había sido ignorado, mejor, se acercó lentamente a la mesa tomando asiento mientras una niña de cabello blanco servía una taza de té.

–Aquí tiene mi lord–comento con su dulce voz mientras hacia una reverencia alejándose en la oscuridad.

La mesa debajo de un árbol, cuya sombra ocultaba el rostro del Conde se volvió para ver como el pelirrojo tomaba asiento al lado de Road y una marca violeta curva bajo uno de sus ojos ahora cerrados mientras las orejas se aquietaban.

Entonces pudo ver, que Allen Walker estaba pálido frente a la mesa y frunció el ceño.

–Veo decimocuarto que te has quedado impactado–comento la voz del conde, con una sonrisa cínica mientras se levantaba y el chico se sacudió para estar a la defensiva–Siéntate…Sino seré yo quien me levante.

El conde se levantó, mientras veía como este se acercaba al conde pudo ver como Lavi saludaba con malicia y miro la oscuridad en el esmeralda de su iris. Pero, en el brazo que saludaba estaba un ojo que no había visto.

"Realmente Fiddler eres malévolo" pensó Tyki mientras el pelirrojo tomaba un sorbo de té y hablaba con Road quien sonreía. Se volvió a ver como el conde frente a Allen Walker quien parecía tan blanco como una hoja de papel al ver el rostro del conde, ¿Acaso le conocía?

–M-Mana…–murmuro el, mientras la garra oscura deformada temblaba y los ojos grises se movían inquietos echando un paso atrás–No…N-No puede ser…

Tambaleo y cayo, "Pobre chico" pensó Tyki con una sonrisa mirando como el conde se inclinaba mirando su rostro con tranquilidad y levanto la mano chasqueando los dedos mientras un escenario ficticio apareció.

–Es hora de traer nuestra sorpresa–comento el conde y en medio del escenario apareció una mujer vestida de caoba atada con cadenas con unos rulos en su cabello negro corto con vetas verdes, Allen le miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa–Creo que esto es algo importante, ¿No?

– ¡Lenalee! –grito levantándose y sintió como un par de brazos lo sostenían en su lugar se volvió con la ira brillando en sus ojos grises–¡Dejala! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

–Pero al parecer, si–comento el conde y parecía que alguien se acercó hasta ella con un traje mientras tomaba su rostro cruelmente–La reina de corazones debe morir…

–¡No! –exclamo Allen y vio cómo se desvanecía en miles de luces; Tyki vio como el chico caía de rodillas sintió pesar por el hasta el momento en que apareció un espadachín vestido de rey de mal humor.

Era el tipo que había matado a Skin Bolic, y, lanzaba hacia el conde su ataque bloqueándole los poderes de Sheryl que había estado molesto. La sonrisa de Wisely apareció con el traje de lo que parecía un Juez y supuso que era algún tipo raro; que tomaba asiento.

–¡¿Quién trajo a Kanda Yu?! –pregunto Wisely, la experiencia le decía que iba a hacer alguna estupidez.

Tyki sabía que el chico no estaría aquí mucho por lo menos con ese espadachín tirando cuchillo a diestra y a siniestra. Salto, cuando la mesa fue destrozada mirando de reojo al conde junto a Allen Walker que parecían hablarse con los ojos.

Entonces, vio que el chico lloraba y su mano brillaba mientras se deformaba en una espada.

"¡Rayos!" pensó Tyki, sabía que el conde no estaba bien de la cabeza y mucho menos que pensara en el suicidio, se lanzó para detener al chico cuando vio la misma espada que le había atravesado.

Aunque, de por si el mismo conde tenía una semejante.

– ¡Condeeeeee! –exclamo Tyki extendiendo su mano, parecía que la distancia se alargaba y miro la tristeza en los ojos dorados de Road. Suplico con sus ojos que detuviera al chico, y, lo único que vio al volver su rostro para encontrar como el filo de la espada atravesando el cuerpo del conde quien reía abiertamente.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y, despertó.

Tyki miro al par de chicos dormir en el suelo y el conde no estaba en su lugar.

Desesperado, se levantó y corriendo salió a buscar el rostro del hombre que le había dado una familia una sin igual; una que le ofrecía más que solo objetos ofrecía amor.

No le importaba, si las lágrimas en sus mejillas fueran una molestia sino por la persona que parecía más un padre. Cuando giro en el salón donde un piano se extendía en silencio, y, miro como el hombre deslizaba sus dedos sobre las dicromáticas teclas.

Se lanzó hasta el conde, y, le abrazo con fuerza.

Realmente era más que solo la memoria la que le tenía afecto, sino el mismo quien había visto en el a un amigo, un padre y un hermano aunque fuese el enemigo de la humanidad, el estaría con el siempre no por la memoria sino porque era una verdadera familia.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Tyki~pon?–Comento el hombre, correspondiendo su abrazo– ¿Una pesadilla?

–Nada, nada solo quiero saber que estas aquí…–murmuro sintiendo los latidos y la calidez del hombre que reconfortaba sus sueños.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Estaba realmente distraída que se me olvido colocar algo aquí la vez pasada. Bien, aquí termina, ahora colocare uno nuevo XD espero os haya gustado.**


End file.
